NERDY GIRL (kaisoo)
by dinabillhk
Summary: DO/KAI/JONGIN/KAISOO/DOKAI/KYUNGSOO/EXO Aku hanyalah seorang gadis kutu buku yang menyukai namja tampan nan popular. Ini kisahnya.. . .


Annyeong haseyyo~~~

gue buat cerita baru nih tentang kaisoo:3

NERDY GIRL

hope u like it guys:3

DO/KAI/KAISOO/DOKAI/EXO

.

.

 **KYUNGSOO POV**

Halo perkenalkan

Namaku do kyungsoo. Aku seorang yeoja. Umurku masih 15 tahun. Aku sering di sebut sebagai 'kutu buku' karena aku berkacamata dan aku memang sering ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku. Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku, mungkin karena aku tidak popular. Tapi aku mempunyai satu sahabat yang sangat baik dan dia juga cantik. Byun baekhyun namanya.

•

•

Kim jongin. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dia namja yang sangat popular di kalangan gadis gadis. Bahkan sampai kakak kelas. Apalah dayaku hanya seorang kutu buku yang gemuk. Tapi aku sangat berharap dia menyukaiku. Walau itu tidak mungkin.

.

.

"Hoamm.. Aduh ngantuk sekali" aku pun terbangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Setelah itu aku beranjak dari kasurku untuk bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Aku sangat bersemangat karena akan bertemu dia. Jongin. Setelah selesai mandi, aku pun langsung menuju lantai bawah untuk menyantap sarapan sederhana,roti. Setelah semuanya siap. Aku pun berpamitan dengan eomma dan appa ku

"Dahh eomma.. Appa.." Aku berpamitan dengan mereka dengan melambaikan tanganku. Aku berangkat sekolah hanya dengan membawa sepeda. Karena sekolah ku tidak jauh.

.

.

Sampai di sekolah. Aku langsung memarkirkan sepeda ku. Kelasku berada di lantai 3. Seperti jongin. Kelas kami pun berdekatan. Saat aku menaiki tangga menuju kelas. Aku berpapasan dengan jongin dan tidak sengaja dia menabrakku.

Jongin : "ehh aduhh maaf yaa" dia pun meminta maaf karena telah menabrakku. Dia orang yang sangat ramah.

DEG.. Jantungku berdetak dua kali lipat. Karena yang ada dihadapanku ini jongin. Namja yang aku suka. Jarak kita amatlah dekat. Kyungsoo : "..." Aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Aku pun langsung mengambil buku yang terjatuh akibat tabrakkan tadi. Tapi, saat mau mengambilnya, jongin pun dengan bersamaan denganku mengambil buku itu dan tak sengaja tangan kami bersentuhan. Membuat pipiku ini memerah. Kami pun bertatapan sejenak.

Jongin : "ahh mian.." kai pun seperti tersipu malu karena dia memegang

tanganku. Ah tapi tidak mungkin.

Kyungsoo : "ahh gwaenchanha.. Mian ne oppa " dan setelah itu aku langsung bergegas untuk pergi. Tapi..

Jongin : "siapa namamu?" Dia menanyakan namaku. Apakah ini mimpi? Seorang namja tampan nan popular ini menanyakan namaku.

Kyungsoo : "... Namaku.." Tak sempat aku memberitahunya, bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Kyungsoo : "maaf lain kali saja.. Bel sudah berbunyi. Aku tak mau telat." Aku pun langsung menuju kelas.

jongin : "aku penasaran.. Nama dia siapa.. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku penasaran, tapi aku meresa gadis itu berbeda" batin jongin.

*dikelas*

Kyungsoo : "hampir saja aku mati kehabisan oksigen.. Aku sangat gugup bila berhadapan dengannya." Batin kyungsoo

Lalu aku menuju tempat dudukku. Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis. Dia orangnya tidak peduli pada lingkungan sekitar. Maksudku.. Dia gadis yang cuek. Selang beberapa menit, Pak chanyeol pun masuk ke dalam kelas ku. Dia guru olahraga. Karena ini pelajaran olahraga. Aku dan murid lainnya harus mengganti baju. Lalu aku menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti baju. Tapi saat dijalan aku melihat jongin. tak sengaja kami pun bertatapan tapi aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku, karena aku sangat tak punya nyali untuk bertatapan dengannya. Akhirnya aku pun di kamar ganti. Kemudian aku mulai membuka baju ku untuk mengganti nya menjadi baju olahraga. Tapi saat ku mencari celana dalam ku di dalam tas kresek ku.. Celana dalamku tidak ada! Aku harus bagaimana?! Pasti terjatuh..Bagaimana ini.. Aku sudah setengah telanjang. Bagaimana kalau anak laki laki melihatnya dan malah melakukan yang aneh aneh.. Ah anniyaa Tapi tiba tiba..

.

.

*tok.. Tok.. Tok..* ada seseorang yang menggedor pintu ruanganku.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo : "siapa itu.. Jangan jangan dia orang jahat.. Aduh aku ini mikir apasih.." Pikiranku pun bercampur aduk karena cemas.

Kyungsoo : "siapa yaaaa? Tahu tidak, menggedor pintu saat ada orang di dalam lagi berganti baju itu tidak sopan tahu!" Sontakku.

.

Jongin : "ini aku yang tadi ditangga"

.

Kyungsoo : " WAE?! Jongin?! Aishbb aku sudah berkata seperti padanya.. Aku harus apa.. Ya tuhann bagaimana ini aku sepertinya sudah mati sekarang.." Batinku

.

Jongin : "apakah kau masih disana? Aku melihatmu tadi, dan aku melihat celana dalam terjatuh dari tas mu. Maafkan aku, ini memang tidak pantas. Tapi aku hanya ingin menolong"

.

Matilah aku.. Jongin membawa celana dalamku. Mukaku mau di taro dimana. Aku suda tak tahu lagi harus apa.

Bodohnya aku malah berbicara seperti ini..

Kyungsoo : "ee..ehh.. Ya benar celana dalamku terjatoh" . Aku rasa jongin tak mungkin suka padaku kalau begini. Aku tak tahu lagi harus apa. Ini sangat memalukan.

Jongin : "baiklah.. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin membantu mu. Aku taruh didepan ruang mu ya" dia pun menaruh celana dalamku di depan ruang ganti yang ku pakai.

Aku pun tak menjawab karena aku sudah sangat malu. "Ini benar benar sangat memalukan" sontakku. Dan ternyata jongin belum jauh dari kamar ganti ku. Dan dia menjawab "wae? Apa ada yang perlu ku bantu?" Aku sangat malu benar benar malu. Aku tak tahu kalau dia masih di dekat sini. Bodohnya aku.

Kyungsoo : "ehh... Gwaenchanha.." Jawabku dengan gugup. Dan sepertinya setelah ku bicara seperti itu jongin sudah pergi. Baiklah akan ku ambil celana dalam ku. "Nahh dapat" batinku. Setelah selesai ganti baju. Aku pun langsung menuju lapangan.

.

Pelajaran olahraga pun dimulai. Hari ini kami mempelajari materi lari cepat. Ini pelajaran yang sangat ku benci. Karena aku gemuk dan tentu saja saat lari aku sangat lamban. Dan belum lagi para murid lain akan menertawaiku.

.

Pak chanyeol : "yaa do kyungsoo"

.

Sekarang giliranku. Aku sangat gugup. Saat aku mau memulai berlalri. Aku melihat jongin sekilas. Ya ternyata memang melihatku. Setelah melihatku tak tahu mengapa dia malah diam dan menonton ku. Apa maksudnya?! Dia mau menertawai ku juga?!.

.

Pak chanyeol : "kyungsoo.. Siap?"

.

Kyungsoo : "ne pak"

.

Pak chanyeol : "prittttt" pak chanyeol pun membunyikan pluit nya. Yang artinya aku harus mulai lari. Dengan cepat.

.

Ya seperti yang ku bilang. Lari ku lamban. Dan benar saja murid murid menertawai ku. Tapi.. Tiba tiba..

.

Jongin : "yaaa kamu pasti bisa! Hiraukan orang yang menertawai mu" jongin berbicara dari kejauhan untuk menyemangatiku. Dan itu mempuat aku dua kali lipat lebih gugup.

.

Dan karena hal itu semua murid menatap aneh jongin karena menyemangatiku. Tapi karenanya aku pun mendapat nilai lebih dari nilai sebelumnya. Aku penasaran mengapa dia berbuat baik padaku? Apa dia suka padaku? Ahh aku ini ngomong apa.. Tak mungkin Seorang jongin menyukai seorang kutu buku yang gemuk ini.

.

.

Setelah pelajaran olahraga. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Aku pun segera untuk menemui sahabt ku baekhyun. Kita berbeda kelas. Sebenarnya kita sudah bersahabat dari sebelum kita sekolah. Tapi pas saja saat aku mau menjemputnya.

.

Baekhyun : "kyungsooo..." Baekhyun memanggilku dari kejauhan.

.

Kyungsoo : "baekkk!"

Baekhyun pun menuju ke arahku. Dan setelahnya seperti biasa, kami akan menyantap makan siang bersama. Saat dikantin kami pun memilih bangku kosong untuk dua orang. Dan duduk disitu.

.

Baek : "kyungg.. Kau mau beli apa?"

.

Kyungsoo : "tidak tahu.. Sepertinya aku akan memesan kimchi saja dan milk tea."

.

Baek : "baiklah.."

.

Kyungsoo : "baiklah? Kau akan menraktir ku?"

.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Yang artinya dia akan menraktirku. Dia memang sahabat yang sangat baik. Tak lama baek pun datang membawa makanan ku dan punyanya. Kami pun makan bersama dan saling curhat.

.

Kyungsoo : "terimakasih baekk.." Aku pun tersenyum padanya.

.

Baekhyun : "ahh.. Tak apa kau juga kan sering menraktirku.. Saatnya aku balas"

Lalu kami pun makan bersama. Setelah makan, kami saling curhat.

.

Kyungsoo : "baek.. Aku sangat suka dengan jongin." Berbicara dengan nada suara berbisik.

.

Baekhyun : "WAE?!" Tak sengaja baekhyun berbicara keras karena kaget kalau aku suka dengan jongin. Dan dia menjadi pusat perhatian semua yang ada di kantin karena dia berbicara sangat keras.

.

Baekhyun : "eh maaf.." "Apa.. Kau benar2 menyukainya?" Bisik baekhyun

.

Kyungsoo : "ya aku sangat menyukainya"

.

Baekhyun : "kalau gitu.. Kau harus mempercantik diri agar menarik perhatiannya"

.

Kyungsoo : "bagaimana caranya?"

.

Baekhyun : "kau harus mulai diet.. Dan memakan wortel agar mins mu hilang dan kau tak perlu memakai kacamata lagi"

.

Kyungsoo : "apa kau mau membantuku?"

.

.

Tbc

AUTHOR POV

Hmm menurut kalian gimana ceritanya? Comment yaa.. Maaf kalo ceritanya gabagus.. Gue masih pemula bikin ff^^


End file.
